


singultus

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: Jim refused to concede and let Bones interrupt this stellar make out session on the couch by getting medical equipment. Or laughing at him.





	singultus

**Author's Note:**

> _oct 9- first kiss_

Jim never kissed anyone while having the hiccups before, but with Bones, there seemed to be a first time for everything.

“Oh my god, are you _hiccuping_?” Bones pulled away (pretty damn quick) once he caught on to Jim’s act of breaking the kiss with every hiccup.

“No _*hic*_! Come bac- _*hic*_ here, Bones _*hic*_.” Jim refused to concede and let Bones interrupt this stellar make out session on the couch by getting medical equipment. Or laughing at him.

“You are!” Bones looked way too pleased with himself. “I managed to give you hiccups!”

“Doctor Mc-_*hic*_Coy, are you laughing at me?”

“Just let me bask in the satisfaction of exciting you so much you’re gasping for air, darlin’.”

“Bo_*hic*_es!” Jim couldn’t even whine without sounding ridiculous.

Bones took pity on him and moved back up close, swiping his hand along Jim’s cheek.

With a sudden smirk, Bones leaned in, “I’ve read a few good theories on alternative ways to get rid of hiccups.”

“I’m all- _*hic*_ ears.”

Turns out massive distraction does get rid of hiccups.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://dammitmccoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
